


Stolen Kisses - Gally Imagine

by heyitstay18



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, Will Poulter - Fandom, maze runner, the maze runner, tmr gally
Genre: F/M, and im not even sorry, i got super carried away with this one, what more could you want, you got angst, you got fluff, you got smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: This was for a request I received on Tumblr. Gally and Y/N are super close and want more. They only seem to act on their desires whilst drunk on bonfire nights, acting like nothing happened the next day and confusing the rest of the boys. That is until Ben makes Gally a little jealous...





	Stolen Kisses - Gally Imagine

he moment she came up in that box, Gally knew he was a goner. At first he thought it was because she was the first girl to ever come up and he just wasn’t used to being around a female. He thought that maybe the almost primal urge to rush to her side and make sure she felt safe was just a fluke, that he was just a victim of his hormones. However, it was now 3 months later and those feelings still hadn’t faded. It was his fault for letting her get close to him though.

She was practically attached at his hip, following him around like a lost puppy for the first few weeks she was in The Glade. The abundance of guys making her nervous, and rightfully so. They would leer at her and make suggestive comments, saying how good her ass looked or how badly they wanted to spend the night with her. That was until Gally overheard one of the boys and all but broke his nose. The shank had it coming though, and it stopped most if all of the unwanted catcalling. He felt the need to protect her and he did just that.

When it came time for her to be assigned a job, she had to beg to be a builder. Gally’s presence comforted her and she was afraid of what would happen should she be away from him all day. While Newt and Alby were hesitant, Gally was fully on board. He was used to her being around now and for the first time since he was brought into this hell-hole, he felt happy. He attributed that to her.

“Y/N, is that really a good idea love? What if you get hurt?” Newt asked, concern painting his features. He was one of the only other Gladers she seemed to trust. “I’m sure Newt. I’ve watched Gally work for awhile now, I know I can do it.” she stated, eyes full of hope. Gally stood behind her, arms crossed in front of him. He couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto his face. She was determined to prove her worth and he admired that.

After going back and forth for a bit, they all agreed to let her join. Gally made a good point saying how since she was so much lighter, they could use her for the harder to reach places. Not having to worry about structural integrity and all, seeing as she was so small. Once the decision had been made, he leaned down to give her a big hug. Telling her just how proud of her she was. He might’ve missed the blush that seemed to overtake her features, but Newt didn’t. And with a knowing smile he was on his way.

That same day was bonfire night and before they knew it, everyone was celebrating Y/N’s new job assignment. In the time that had passed, she had truly made a place for herself in between those walls. Most of the boys now welcomed her in with open arms and were quick to accept her as their own. Gally may have helped a bit with that too, but she didn’t need to know. The drinks were flowing and both found themselves equally tipsy. Gally had asked her to come sit by the fire with him and she took to sitting on his lap. At first no one thought much of it, since the both were so close. They just assumed it was a comfort thing, that was until Y/N attached her lips to Gally’s.

The two seemed to be in their own little world, completely oblivious to the looks of shock directed towards them. Gally himself felt like he was on cloud nine. The girl he had been pining after for the past 3 months was now making a move. He had been too afraid to do anything about it, happy to just be in her presence. But this? This must of meant she felt the same way.

He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her even closer into him. She took that as an invitation to now straddle him, her legs on either side of his thighs. The kiss deepened and her small hands wound their way into his hair. He could feel himself start to harden underneath her and before he could do anything else a loud cough rang out. That seemed to snap them both out of their haze and before he knew it, Y/N was off his lap with a loud giggle.

“What the bloody hell was that, you two?” Newt called out in shock, his face illuminated by the roaring fire. “We’re just having fun, Newt! Nothing more.” Y/N said, running up to give the blonde haired boy a hug. Gally took this time to take in the scene around him. Almost all the boys had made their way towards the fire, still confused as to what had happened. “What are you all looking at?” Gally practically yelled, his embarrassment now turning into anger, “Who wants to have a go at the circle”? This finally brought the others out of their stupor and everyone went back to what they were doing previously, seeming to forget about what had transpired no more that 5 minutes ago.

The rest of the night passed without incident, Y/N hung around Newt and Gally stayed in the circle, fighting anyone who decided to challenge him. The next day came and no one spoke of the night before. Most just thinking that the whole incident had been an alcohol-induced fever dream. There is no way in hell that Y/N, resident sweetheart, would ever see Gally in a romantic way. They were too close, almost like brother and sister. That is until a week later when the same thing happened at yet another bonfire.

Gally had just finished kicking the new Greenie’s ass when he spotted Y/N near the fire. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up, instantly locking eyes with him. All she had to do was send him a small smile and he was putty in her hands. That night he had her backed up against one of the huts, one hand gripping her thigh as his other cradled her face gently. Once again, the two made out like no one was watching only to break apart shortly after and act as if nothing had happened.

This went on for weeks. They would get drunk at the bonfire, make out like there was no tomorrow, then part ways and go back to business as usual. At first the other boys were shocked but now they had come to accept it, stranger things had happened. It seemed like the two parties involved were fine with how things were going too. Gally and Y/N never seemed to be awkward around the other, falling back into their “best friend” relationship easily. That was until Ben decided to “flirt” with her one day.

They were building a new hut and needed someone to get on the roof to hammer in the shingles. Y/N had volunteered, being easily hoisted up by Gally himself. An hour or two passed and she had since finished. She looked around for Gally but noticed him helping one of the other guys out and didn’t want to bother him by asking him to help her down. That’s when Ben approached her, asking if she needed help. Ben had always been nice to her and seeing as how he was one of Gally’s other close friends, she accepted.

“You promise you’ll catch me?” she jokingly asked from the top of the roof, legs dangling off. Ben let out a loud laugh, rolling his eyes playfully, “If I dropped you, I’m pretty sure Gally would feed me to the Grievers himself. Now jump”. She let out another giggle, the sound seeming to have captured Gally’s attention now. He couldn’t help the sense of jealousy that seemed to overtake him. Y/N was now in Ben’s arms, laughing at whatever he was saying. He then set her down but not before leaning down to whisper something in her ear, making the girl blush profusely.

Gally didn’t even wait to ask what he had said before grabbing the girl by the wrist and dragging her with him to the deadheads. Y/N struggle to keep up with his long strides, nearly tripping over a few stray branches here and there. She could’ve sworn she heard Ben yell out a “You’re welcome” but didn’t have much time to process it before Gally’s lips were on hers. The kiss was rough, his teeth knocking into hers as his hand gripped her waist tightly. He walked her backwards, her back soon colliding with a tree. Gally soon started trailing his lips down her neck, sucking harshly at the skin before soothing it with his tongue. Y/N was almost embarrassed at the loud moan she let out.

“You like that, princess? Like when I’m rough with you?” he growled out, moving his knee to rest in between her thighs. She let out a whimper as she felt his leg make contact with her core, grinding down into him without a second thought. It was Gally’s turn to let out a moan, loving the effect he was having on her. “Ben could never make you feel this way, could he?” he asked, not letting her answer as he pressed another searing kiss to her lips. He snaked a hand to her stomach, slowly making his way down to the front of her shorts, cupping her through the thin denim material. “I wanna touch you baby, will you let me?” he asked, breaking the kiss to look into her Y/C/E eyes. They were dark with lust and she nodded her head frantically.

“Please touch me, Gal. I need you to make me feel good” she practically whined out, “Only want you to make me feel good”. That was all he needed to hear before slipped his hand in her shorts, hissing as he made contact with her bare slit. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and he felt himself harden even more. “Laundry day” she breathed out, giggling at his reaction. That quickly turned into a moan as she felt him push a single finger into her.

“Shuck, Y/N. You’re so tight.” Gally breathed out, leaning down to bury his head into her neck. His fingers were long, much longer than hers and she felt him reach a spot she didn’t even know she had. So many nights she had dreamed of this, especially after their little make out sessions, and this was better than she could’ve ever imagined. He added another finger and slowly starting to thrust them in and out of her, loving the little sounds she was making. His thumb moved to her clit, rubbing fast circles as he thrusted faster into her.

Her hands made their way to his back, clawing at his thin, sweat soaked shirt. She rolled her hips against his hand, feeling herself getting closer and closer to release. “Gal, I’m gonna cum” she moaned out, hips stuttering against his hand. With that Gally, pulled away from her. She was about to protest but stopped mid sentence as he took his fingers that were just knuckle deep inside of her and put them into his mouth. “Damn princess, you taste so good.” he moaned out as he removed his fingers from his mouth. “Will you let me fuck you now? I wanna feel you squeezing my cock” he said, hands moving to undo the belt of his pants.

Y/N could only nod dumbly, moving her hands make quick work of her own clothes. Within in moments they were both naked, taking one another in. Y/N always had an inkling that Gally was big, having felt him pressed against her thighs during their bonfire nights, and she was not wrong. He stroked himself languidly, smirking at the look on her face as her eyes raked over him. He took one long stride towards, placing his large hands right under her ass, prompting her to jump. She did so without hesitation, knowing he would never drop her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he strong arms pulled her close to him.

For the second time that day, she found herself with her back against the tree. This time with Gally’s cock pressing against her wet folds. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked softly, eyes searching hers for any sense of hesitation. He was so sweet to her. The boys were right, he was going soft but he couldn’t find in himself to care. Her hands made their way to his face, gently cradling his cheeks before placing a soft kiss to his lips. “I want you to ruin me… Captain” she whispered against his lips. “Jesus, princess. You’re gonna kill me” he moaned out, as he slowly started to press against her entrance.

She hissed at the stretch, not used to having something so large inside of her. Gally slowly worked his way in, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt her. When he finally bottomed out, he stilled inside of her. He wanted desperately to just start pounding away, but he knew she need a moment to adjust. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel her squeezing around his cock in the most delicious way. “You good, Y/N? Need me to pull out?” he asked, concerned about the girls well-being. He was about to start pulling out when she wound a hand into his hair, tugging harshly. “Don’t you shucking dare. You feel so good, Gal.” she hissed out, slowly starting to roll her hip into him.

He took that as his cue to start moving and slowing started pumping into her. Y/N’s head fell back, knocking against the tree, as she let out a sinfully loud moan. “Faster, Gal. Need you to move faster” she grunted out, hands moving to scratch down his back. He didn’t need to be told twice and soon he was pulling almost fully out of her before pistoning back in. “Look at you taking me so well, princess. This cunt was made for me” he ground out, pressing his forehead against hers. He continued to pound into her relentlessly, loud moans and pants filling the empty forest around them. 

He felt her start to tighten around him and he knew she was close. Moving a hand down to where they were joined together, he quickly made quick work of her clit. “Oh my god, Gally. I’m so close” she breathed out, leaning in to press her mouth against his. He was swallowing her moans, thrusting into her as fast he could. Once particular thrust hit something deep inside her and she was cumming on his cock harder than she ever had before. She was squeezing around him so tight that Gally couldn’t help but start to lose his rhythm, her own orgasm seeming to prompt his own. His hips stuttered as he came, the feeling prolonging Y/N’s own orgasm.

She seemed to milk him for everything he had and it took everything in him not to collapse to the ground with her in his arms. He slowly pulled himself out of her and helped her down to the ground. If it weren’t for her arms around her waist, her legs would’ve given out on her. Running a shaky hand through her hair she let out a nervous laugh, “Does this mean we feel the same way”?

The looks in her eyes was hopeful and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, “I think so. I mean, I don’t just go around fucking my friends”. She rolled her eyes at him before standing on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You dork… Now get changed. We have a bonfire we are extremely late to”, she stated before hurriedly dressing herself.

*quick time skip*

By the time Gally and Y/N emerged from the deadheads, the bonfire was in full swing. No one even seemed to notice they were gone, or at least were too embarrassed to even ask. They weren’t exactly quiet during their little late afternoon rendezvous. They truly thought they had gotten away with it until Alby marched up to them with Newt nervously trailing behind. “Care to explain why it sounded like Y/N was being murdered this afternoon?” Alby asked, arms crossed and looking at them expectantly. Y/N could only bury her head into Gally’s side, much too embarrassed to even begin to answer that one.

Gally wrapped an arm around her protectively, ready to defend themselves. “It’s bloody obvious, isn’t it? These two shanks are in love” Newt stated simply, moving to put himself in between Alby and Gally. “He’s right, Alby. I love her. Have since the moment she came up in that shucking box” Gally stated, making Y/N whip her head up to looks at him in total adoration. “You do?” she whispered, almost afraid that speaking any louder would scare him away. He simply nodded, moving his gaze to now peer down at you. “Good, because I love you too” she replied.

“Well I know that, I’m not an idiot. You at her like she hung the stars in the sky, Gal. Just be safe okay? I trust you both” Alby said, shaking his head. His annoyance now turning to sense of pride, “It’s nice to see you happy for once”.. Gally stepped towards Alby, placing his hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze, “That means a lot man. Thank you”. Now that they had Alby’s blessing, they could finally head to the celebration currently taking place.

Gally quickly made his way to the circle sparring with some of the greenies, making sure to send Y/N a wink every now and then as she stood back watching. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ben behind her. “So, I take it i was right? You being in love with Gally and all?” he asked simply, nodding towards the green eyed boy. She gave him a playful shove, blushing like crazy, “Yes, I suppose you were. So thank you”. She was about to say something else when she felt her feet leave the ground, a shriek leaving her mouth. Gally had wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air easily. He spun her around before setting her down in the middle of the circle now. He looked at her playfully before getting into a fighting stance. “Come on princess, let’s give them a show” he goaded, smirking at her.

Y/N let out a scoff, before quickly charging at him. Once again her feet left the ground and she let out a loud laugh, Gally quickly bringing her softly to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head as he straddled her waist. They heard the boys around them laughing before he brought his lips down to hers. “About shucking time, man” Ben yelled from the crowd, laughing loudly at the display in front of him.

Gally turned his head to give snarky reply, but suddenly found himself on his back. Y/N sat above him, a sly smirk on her face. “Never take your eyes off your opponent” she said, before kissing him again. This time they were met with cheers.


End file.
